A Guardian Revealed
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: M is for Mercy AU. What happens if things happened differently during the face off between Will and Shagon? An injured daughter, an unsure mother and a supportive teacherfather figureboyfriend. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A Guardian Revealed

By 5hadow Lady

Sorry people, all my stories that I'm writing with Melody (Senshi of Valis) will be getting updated slowly since she doesn't have much time and the little free time she gets she's been having problems lately so yeah, any collaborations will be slow in coming so I'm working on a story by myself which I hope you like so review damn it. If you want to see more review and give me ideas of how you would like to see things proceed from here. If you don't, one of two things may happen. 1: There will be no more future chappies or 2: I release my army of flying monkeys to track you down and beat you senseless with…With…Bananaas…MwaHaHaHaHa…Fly my evil monkeys, fly!

This is set in season two during the episode 'M is for Mercy.' What if things happened differently when Will and Shagon faced off at the docks when Dean, Susan and Will were having dinner? An injured daughter, an unsure mother and a supportive teacher/father figure/boyfriend. Enjoy.

"DEAN!" Susan screamed as she dangled from the damaged dock, barely able to hold onto his hand.

"I won't let you fall!" Dean cried trying desperately to pull Susan back up.

Susan couldn't breathe as she looked up at the man she had fallen in love with, fear in his eyes as he struggled to hold on. A cry of pain pulled her attention below her where a flying man and girl were hovering above the waters below. The man she didn't recognize but the girl, she looked almost exactly like Will if she were a bit older and a pixie.

"I won't forgive you for attacking my family!" The girl cried out throwing lightning at the man. "Even Phobos didn't sink that low!"

"Now, now Will." The man said causing Susan to gasp, could it be Will? Her attention wavered for a few seconds until the man took a pipe and used it like a baseball bat to strike Will slamming her against one of the docks supports before bending it around her tying her prone body to the support pillar.

"NO!" Susan screamed.

"Hold on Susan, please!" Dean cried, pulling Susan up a little bit but just didn't have the strength to pull her all the way up.

"M-Mom." Will gasped looking straight into Susan's eyes erasing any doubt of who the girl was.

"Good bye, Will." The man laughed, his eyes glowing green. A blast of green energy shot from the man's eyes into Will knocking her through the support and into the waters below.

"Will!" Susan screamed letting go of Dean's hand and diving into the waters below to save her daughter. She could hear Dean's strangled cry behind her just before splashing into the water. She grabbed Will's body while kicking off her shoes and swimming toward the shore pulling Will's unconscious body onto land, her daughter's body and not that pixie looking body. What ever happened must have caused Will to change back but Susan wasn't sure how though she didn't care. All she cared about was the fact Will was breathing still.

"Susan!" Dean called from up above on the cliff with rescue crews surrounding him. She could hear the worry in his voice as he frantically begged the crews to pull them up.

"I'm okay, Will was knocked off the dock though!" Susan called up, "I think she's okay but she's unconscious! Please hurry though!"

Susan was scared half to death for the young girl in her arms, was it really her daughter? How could Will change into some pixie looking thing, it should be impossible. She knew it was Will though, it had to be. After all she saw in the girl's eyes as she called her mom. What ever was going on she felt that just maybe she just learned the truth behind Will's strange behavior lately.

"Mom?" Will asked weakly, looking up in Susan's eyes with worry. "Y-You a-ar-are o-okay?"

"Yes, honey, I'm more worried about you though." Susan said brushing the wet hair from her daughter's hazel eyes. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have forced you to come tonight. If only I respected your wishes more."

"M-Mom, this isn't your fault. It's mine, please forgive me." Will said softly, closing her eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive, Will. This…This isn't your fault!" Susan sobbed as it looked like Will stopped breathing. Looking closer she could see Will's chest slowly rising and falling gently, she must have fallen asleep.

"We're sending a gurney down, can you two get on it?" A voice called from above.

"Yes, thank you!" Susan called, brushing the tears from her eyes, "Please just hurry!"

Within minutes Susan and Will was pulled to the top of the cliff were rescue crews were going back and forth checking on everybody, including some hurrying over to make sure Will was okay. Susan watched with worry as a woman in a paramedic uniform checked over Will with a worried expression on her face.

"We are going to have to take her in." The woman said sadly, "She should be okay but she needs medical attention. We have room for one person to come."

"Go with her, Susan." Dean said, "I'll get the car and follow."

"Thank you, Dean." Susan cried as she hugged him tightly before following Will's unconscious form into the back of an ambulance. With a loud siren the large vehicle lurched forward at speeds wanting to make Susan vomit as they raced to the hospital.

"Please be safe, Will." Susan prayed, "Oh god, please, please let her be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

A Guardian Revealed

By 5hadow Lady

I'm not sure what happens exactly after M is for Mercy so I will borrow a great deal from the comics for what happens though it won't be exactly the same.

Susan paced in the waiting room waiting for some word about Will. What was wrong with her, how badly was she really hurt? She couldn't exactly tell them some flying man used her daughter for baseball practice, Will being the ball. No, that was out and a part of Susan still didn't believe it. How could it even be possible?

"Susan." Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath after running into the waiting room, "H-How's Will doing?"

"I don't know." Susan cried throwing herself in Dean's comforting arms.

"Is there a Susan Vandom here?" A man in doctor's clothes asked as he walked into the waiting room.

"I'm her." Susan said pulling away from the man while rubbing her eyes, "How is my daughter?"

"Technically besides a few bruised ribs your daughter is fine but she hasn't woken up yet." The doctor said, "We are hoping she wakes up soon though. If you want you can stay with her in her room."

"Thank you, I'd like that." Susan said.

"I'll stay too." Dean said.

"Dean…You don't have too." Susan said though a part of her was hoping he would. She didn't want to be alone right now, she needed somebody there with her. Yet she didn't think it was a good idea if Will woke up too find Dean there since Will obviously didn't get along well with him. Then again if Will found out just how worried the both of them were for her maybe Will would finally accept it.

"I want to, Susan." Dean said softly taking her hand, "I love you…And I love Will, I want us to be a family."

"What…What are you saying?" Susan asked looking up into his eyes in shock.

"I was going to ask you to marry me tonight." Dean said, sadness in his eyes. "I don't think it would be a good idea to talk about it right now though."

"Oh Dean." Susan sighed, she wanted so much to say yes but right now her daughter came first. She would have to talk to Will first and if she was against it Susan just wouldn't be able to do it. Will meant the world to her and it took her getting hurt to make Susan realize that she may have been neglecting her.

"Com on, lets go check on Will." Dean said pulling Susan's hand, "Please show us where Will is."

"This way." The doctor said leading the two through the winding hallway to a small sterilized room with two chairs between the bed and window, a small hospital table on the side of the bed near the door, a small television mounted on the wall, a small monitor mounted on the wall by the head of the bed as well as one on a pole with wires and an IV leading to Will as well as oxygen.

"Will." Susan sobbed hurrying to the chair sitting right against the bed where she sat down and hugged Will gently. She took Will's hand that was near her without the IV and held it while brushing the dishelved red hair out of her peaceful face.

"She'll be okay Susan." Dean said coming up next to her and putting his hand on her shoulder squeezing a little.

"Like I said, Will will be okay, all her vitals are good and she's stable. It's just a matter of her waking up now." The doctor said, "When she wakes up please call the nurse all button."

"We will, thank you." Dean said nodding to the doctor as he left the room.

"Dean…I don't know what I would have done if she died tonight." Susan cried looking at Will as Dean gently wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"She didn't and she will be okay." Dean whispered in Susan's ear, "She is a strong girl, just have faith in her."

"I've been so horrible to her lately, Dean." Susan sniffed, "I don't deserve her."

"Yes you do, Susan. You are a great mother." Dean said trying to reassure her.

"M-Mom." Will said softly from the bed, cracking her eyes a little and looking over at Susan and Dean. "Where are we?"

"We're at the hospital." Susan said hugging Will as Dean pushed the nurse call button. "Are you okay honey?"

"I think so." Will said looking between Susan and Dean, "How long have we been here?"

"A few hours Will, we've been worried sick about you." Dean said, "We're so glad that you are okay."

Susan watched as Will looked up at Dean curiously for a few moments when a sadness seemed to fill her eyes. Will closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again and looked like she was about to say something when a nurse walked into the room.

"You're awake, that's great Will." The nurse said carrying a clipboard with some papers on it as she walked over to turn off the call button. She started looking at the monitors jotting down the information on them. "So how are you feeling dear?"

"Okay I guess, except for feeling like some hit me with a shovel in my chest." Will said.

"That's to be expected dear, you must have taken a nasty spill off the dock when the supports failed. You bruised a few ribs probably from hitting the railing before going over." The nurse said taking out a thermometer and taking Will's temperature and writing it down as well. "The doctor will be in to see you in a bit but it looks like you will be able to head home in the morning."

"That's great, I hate hospitals…Umm…No offense." Will said blushing a little at what she said.

"It's okay, dear. A lot of people feel that way." The nurse said, "I'll get you some water, would you two like anything?"

"A coffee would be nice." Susan said.

"Make that two." Dean said sitting down in the other chair.

"No problem, I'll be right back." The nurse said leaving the room.

"Mom…Can I talk to Mr. Collins alone?" Will asked softly.

"I don't know." Susan said softly looking between her daughter and Dean.

"It'll be okay, mom." Will pleaded, "Please."

"I guess so but I'll be right outside the door." Susan said getting up, bending over to kiss Will before leaving the room. She was surprised at how well their voices traveled as she stood and waited right outside the open door.

"Thank you for trying to save my mom." Will said.

"Will, I love your mother very much and would never want to see anything happen to her." Dean said, "And Will, I've come to love you the same way…Well, as a daughter anyways. You both mean a lot to me."

"I'm sorry…I felt like you were trying to replace my dad. I always hoped they would get back together." Will said, her voice catching several times as if trying not to cry.

"Will, I don't want to replace your father but I could be a good step father if you would let me." Dean said softly. "I really do love you, Will. And I love your mother so much."

"Just promise me one thing." Will sighed.

"Anything." Dean said.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt her." Will said.

"I'd never hurt her or you Will, I promise." Dean said.

"Thank you." Will said, "I'm really tired though, can you please make sure my mom is okay while I get some sleep?"

"Of course Will." Dean said.

"Hello Susan." A voice she had thought she would never hear again said. Looking toward it was a man she hated more than anything, the only good thing she ever got from him was Will.

"What do you want Thomas?" Susan growled.

"Is that anyway to greet your dear husband?" Thomas said with a sneer, "And here I just wanted to visit my daughter and I find that you let her end up in the hospital while you were screwing around with another guy. Tsk tsk, I'm disappointed in you."

"You son of a bitch." Susan growled, "You stay away from Will."

"No can do." Thomas said pushing past her into Will's room.

"Damn you." Susan swore following.


End file.
